


This Could Be The End, This Could Be The Start

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [90]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, akificlets, kindy!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 1234 - Demi and Bill - kindy teachers [Tremble - Better Than Ezra]</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be The End, This Could Be The Start

Demi dabbed her eyes as she sat with the other teachers. Wordlessly, Bill handed her his clean handkerchief. She smiled weakly at him and went back to dabbing her eyes and watching the ceremony.

The children crossing the stage now were twice the height they had been, bodies filling out, losing some of their childish sweetness but gaining some hints of the adults they were on their way to becoming. They'd grown up some much, just in a few short years.

As each name was called, she remembered way back, to that very first day at her very first job as a freshly graduated teacher. How Bill (Mr Beckett!) had handed her the roll and asked her to introduce herself.

This had been her first class. And now they were on their way to high school.

Bill's hand found hers and squeezed as she sniffed and smiled proudly at the beaming faces on the stage.


End file.
